The Random Fics!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I did this in boredom and plus, I was inspired by a friend since she's doing a drabble and I'm doing just random stories I thought of. Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

I'm going to do some editions to this since I did this three to four years ago.


	2. The Mysterious Hyuuga

A/N: Here's another random story about Hinata with Autism and Sakura helps the Hyuuga.

Find out what happens!

At Konaha High School, Naruto and his friends were walking through the hallways going to lunch. Talking about what they going to do this upcoming weekend.

And as they did, Sakura saw that someone was looking at them from a distance. She stopped walking and saw that it was a teenage girl with long brunette hair with lavender white eyes hiding behind the lockers.

"Oi, Sakua! Come on! It's Cheese Cake Monday!" Ino yelled.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Coming!" Sakura turned around and saw that the mysteriouse girl was gone, 'I wonder where that girl went?'

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you alright? You seem distracted today," Naruto wondered layihg his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Yeah. I just saw this girl in the hallway today," Sakura said.

"What girl? I didn't see her," Chouji said eating his three plates of cheese cake.

"You mean Hinata? Fuck!" Sakura turned around and saw Tayuya sit next to Temari.

"You know her?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah. Dammit! She's in my Special Ed class. Shit! Son of a bitch!" Tayuya said. (A/N: And to let you people know why she's cursing more than usual, she has Tourettes Syndrome since I read that she says anything that comes to her mind. And plus, in the Japanese dub, she curses alot, anyway, so this is perfect for her.)

"Why haven't we seen her around in school?" Gaara wondered.

"She transferred last quarter from being Fuck! homeschooled for seventeen years. Monkey Boner!" Tayuya explained, "She's the quietest girl I've ever met. Shit Head!"

"Oh, wait. Do you mean the Hyuuga girl that has Autism?" Temari said.

"Yeah. Ya Damn Shit Face!"

"Autism? What do you mean? Isn't she smart or something?" Sakura said.

"She is. It's just that she's not very good with being social like us," Konkuro replied as the bell rand to go to their last classes.

Hinata:Nice, but why do I have Autism in this fic?

Inyunaruto365: It's perfect for you since you were outcasted from you clan. And plus, you never talk to anyone, anyway.

Hinata: Good point.

Inyunaruto365: Anyway, leave a comment if you like or hate it.


	3. Meeting Her

A/N: Here's the continuing chapter of Hinata/Sakura.

In math class, Sakura was in a daze. Thinking of that girl Hinata her friends were talking about earlier. She seems very interesting to meet as the teacher told everyone to quiet down.

"Alright, class. Today, we have a new student transferring from another class," Asuma announced as the door opened, making Sakura look away from the window, seeing the teen from the hallway who was with Kurenai.

"Hey. That's..."

"Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She'll be here in our class with her helper Kurenai." Hinata said nothing but wave to her new classmates as some of them waved while others didn't. "Now, let's see. You can sit next to Sakura. Sakura, could you raise your hand, pleas?"

Sakura raised her hand as the teacher told her to do. Seeing Hinata sit next to her as Asuma continued his math class until he was done with ten minutes for the students to talk to one another. Sakura was talking to Ino, Chouji, and Temari as Sakura sees Hinata sitting by herself writing with Kurenai beside her.

"Why's Kurenai with Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's Hinata's helper. Hinata's father lost his parenting privlages from abusing Hinata for half of her life being homeschooled. When Hinata was 13, Kurenai took her in and later on realized that she has Autism and decided to be her helper in school after a little outburst in one of her Speical Ed. classes," Ino explained.

"Doesn't Hinata have any friends?"

"Nope. No one goes near her because of her sudden unknown tantrums along with lack of pain, and not wanting to be touched by anyone making her strange."

"Doesn't she sometimes repeat someone's sentences?" Chouji informed Ino.

"Oh, yeah. That, too."

"Anyway, we tried to become her friends with her, but we're afraid she might yell at us or something. She seems always upset whenever she's by herself even when Kurenai's with her," Temari told Sakura.

"Maybe I can be her friends," She said walking to where Hinata and Kurenai were.

"Now, remember, Hinata to bring your key after leaving to your practice today, okay?" Kurenai told Hinata who was fiddling with her pen.

"Remeber to bring key after leaving practice club, okay," Hinata repeated and mumbled at the same time as Kurenai kissed her on the top of her head.

"Uh, hello," Sakura said as Hinata hid behind Kurenai's back, "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"

Hinata didn't say anything, but hide behind Kurenai as she placed her hand on the Hyuuga's head. "This is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. She transferred here last quarter. Hinata, shake Sakura's hand."

"Hinata, shake Sakura's hand," Hinata murmured hesitently put her hand out for Sakura to shake who did then hid back behind Kurenai making Sakura chuckle at the brunette.

"I aplogize for Hinata's behavior. She has Autism," Kurenai said.

"It's okay. I just want to say 'hi' before school was over."

"Well, thank you. That's nice of you. Right, Hinata?"

"Yes, very nice, thank you, thank you, thank you," Hinata repeated the last three words while biting her thumb nail.

"So, where's Hinata's going" Sakura wondered.

"She's going to practice for Special Olympics. She's doing soccer with some other people. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Kurenai said holding the Hyuuga teen, who only nodded while biting her nail, "Say, would you like to join Hinata? I won't be able to pick her up until very late when everyone's gone."

"Uh, sure. If that's okay with Hinata," Sakura said looking at the teen Hyuuga who was muttering a song and fiddling with her fingers.

"Hinata?" Kurenai looks at her who nodded.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later this evening, right?" Sakura said.

"I guess I'll see you later this evening, okay," Hinata said as the bell rang and left with Kurenai.


	4. Happy Stims

A/N: Here's another chapter for this random...thing.

Enjoy, losers!

"I can't believe you talked to Hinata," Temari said.

"Yeah. So?" Sakura nonchalantly said walking to her locker.

"So? No one has ever talked to Hinata like that before without her suddenly yelling at you," Tenten said.

"You're really going with her to soccer practice" Chouji said eating a bag of chips.

"Yeah. I mean, she seems nice," Sakura said seeing Naruto and Gaara walk to where she was, along with the others.

"I'd think it'll be a drag if I was in your shoes," Shikamaru said.

"You think everthing's a drag. Dammit!" Tayuya said.

"Exactly."

"Whatever. I'm still going to help Hinata," Sakura said as the others went to their homes, leaving her to herself who walked to Kurenai's house and knocked on the door.

No one answered for a few seconds until she saw Hinata open the door.

"Ready to go?" Hinata nodded as she closed the door and walked with the pink-haired teen to the practice field for the upcoming tounament that the coach told Sakura when they were there.

And as everyone practiced, the coach saw that Hinata was smiling and happily flapping her arms in the air when she was kicking the ball to Sakrua. When practice was over for the day, Sakura and Hinata walked back home. As they did, Sakura was able to see Hinata wanting to hold her hand, but didn't as she felt Sakura and wrap her arms around her waist and twirled around, surprising the brunette teenager who squealed in joy along with laugh and giggle.

She was actually enjoying herself with Sakura as Kurenai heard laughing from outside who came back from work early, seeing Sakura spinning Hinata around who was smiling, too, hearing Sakura tell Hinata who good she did in soccer today. That surprised Kurenai, along with making her happy. No one has ever been like that with Hinata before.

And when Sakura was done spinning the white eyed girl, she was happily flapping her arms, jumping up and down with a smile on her face as Kurenai opened the door when the two females were at her door.

"Well, I see you had a good time," She said as Hinata stimmed happily, gently biting her thumb, "Thank you, Sakura, for taking Hinata to practice."

"Don't mention it. Hinata's a good kicker when it comes to soccer." Hinata walked inside with Kurenai hearing Sakura say, "See you at school, Hinata!" Before closing the door.

A/N: Here's it is. Leave a comment or something.


	5. Play and Talk

A/N: Here's another...thing.

Enjoy!!

As the days went by, Sakura hung out with Hinata in whatever class they had together. And whenever Kurenai sees Hinata, she's smiling more and is participating in more events in Special Olympics and in school.

She was even surprised to see Sakura teaching Hinata different ways to ask for something. And it helped!

One day, around December, Hinata was walking home by herself as she heard Sakura's friends say 'bye' to her before they walked home which surprised her. No one talked to her for being so distant. But now, a lot of people are starting to. And it made the Hyuuga happy.

She continued to walk home reenacting comments on T.V. and humming songs she heard of once as someone threw a rock at her. The Hyuuga turned around and saw that it was her sister Hinabi with a few friends of hers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my autistic sister. What are you so happy about?" Hinabi said as Hinata said nothing. She couldn't talk that well like her sister, "Oh, that's right. You can't talk in regular human language. All you can do is point an make grunting noises like an idiot."

"Yeah!"

"Ya freak!"

"Loser!"

"No wonder mom left and our dad disowned you!" Hinabi and her friends threw snowballs and stones at Hinata who didn't do anything until they heard her yell,

"Knock it off!"

"Ooh! She speaks. I'm so scared," Hinabi taunted as Hinata was about to pull something out of her pocket until she heard Sakura tell them to stop throwing rocks at Hinata as they ran away, "Good ridance. You're a mistake, anyway!"

Sakura walked up to where Hinata was running away with tears in her eyes, but Sakura stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist before she could get away.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" She asked wiping the snow and dirt off her Hinata's face as she nodded. Seeing the Haruno girl smile, "Don't worry about them. They don't know what they're talking about."

Hinata sadly nodded as they walked to Hinata's house and hung out there. The two girls were playing video games as Kurenai came back from work.

"Hinata! I'm home! How was your day?" She called out seeing Hinata and Sakura walk out of her room, "Oh. I didn't know you brought company."

"Yeah. I bo-brought Sakura, I brought Sakura here," Hinata said. She still has an attendancy to repeat a few of her words, but she's better than how she was three month ago in her speech.

"I hope Sakura's been nice to you, Hinata," Kurenai said hugging the brunette who hugged her back as she nodded at her questions.

"She's-She's been nice to me. A lot. A lot more than the people, people wh-who stare a-at me."

Kurenai smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair who smiled. "Hinata, could you go in your room for a little while? I need to talk to your friend Sakura for a minute."

"O-Sure, okay. Okay." And with that, Hinata runs back into her room, leaving Sakura and Kurenai.

A/N: Here's more coming out! If you leave a horrible comment, I'll stab you with a fork


	6. Bad Memories and Good Times

A/N: Here's another...thing.

Enjoy!!

"So, Ms. Kurenai. What's up?" Sakura wondered as they sat on the couch.

"Well...I just wanted to say thank you," Kurenai said making Sakura blink in confusion.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being Hinata's friend. She talks about you all the time whenever she comes back from soccer practice and school."

"She has? I never knew she talked about me that much."

"You're her only friends, unfortunately. And because of what she has, most of the other kids stay away from her and think she's crazy because of her sudden screams and tantrums in the class."

Now, that Sakura thought about it, she did had to calm Hinata down a few times from screaming and physically hit herself by trying to grab hr arms who surprisingly struggled out of her grip a few times. But was able to restrain her long enough for her to calm the brunette teen down.

"Now, that you mention it, I had to hold her down a few times until she calmed down," She said.

"Yeah. Those are her tantrums. But she hasn't had them as much as she had when I first met her."

"I heard that as a kid, Hinata's mother left her with her father who began to abuse her," Sakura said.

"Hinata's mother didn't leave her. She died," Kurenai told her who's eyes widened in shock.

"She...died?"

"Yes. The night Hinabi's sister was born. The doctors thought it was a from loss of blood for not treating the womb as well as the assumed causing her death. But they looked and saw that it wasn't from blood loss."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was from a form of cancer that formed in her uterus from when Hinata was born. She tried not to tell anyone because she wanted Hinata to be born into the world, but the cancer spread until she couldn't bare the pain anymore," Kurenai said, "And when Hinata's father Hiashi (I'm not sure if that's how you spell his name) heard what happened, he drove his anger towards Hinata, and it was even worse when he found out that Hinata has Autism."

Sakura couldn't believe that Hinata's father did that to her, hearing the Hyuuga laughing loudly at what was on T.V.

"No one knew that Hinata was being abused for something that wasn't even her fault. But when she started Highschool in her eleventh year, I kept seeing bruises and scars on her face and body. I kept asking if someone was bulling her who kept telling me that there was nothing wrong."

"What did you do?"

"So, I decided that if Hinata wouldn't tell me, then I followed her to her house. And when I did, I saw that Hinata's father was physically hitting her telling his own daughter that it's her fault her mother's dead." Kurenai gets up to get a drink of water in the kitchen before continuing. "I stopped Hiashi from beating Hinata and told Saratobi what happened and I've been taking care of Hinata ever since."

Sakura was suprised to hear what Hinata went through at a young age. She couldn't imagine how it must've been for her if she was in her shoes.

"But now..." Kurenai started as tears ran down her face. "Ever since you came, Hinata's not acting up as much as she used to be by herself then she used to be. And again, I thank you for it."

"You're welcome. We're friends after all and nothing will change that," Sakura said with a smile on her face as Hinata came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"Saku-chan! Come quick! I finally beat your high score on Guitar Hero!" Hinata said not stuttering a bit in her sentence.

"What? I'll show you whoever beats me at Guitar Hero and gets away with it!" She playfully said running into Hinata's room who's holding onto her back.


End file.
